villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Daring Race
Important Job A large group of special SWAT team troops were busy squabbling about the possible risks of the mission. Jeniyus stood there patiently, waiting for them to come to a decision. Finally, they started to quiet down as they realized that something had to be done, and that this was, possibly, their only way. They fell silent, and one of them turned to Jeniyus, holding a small diamond. "Jeniyus. This is a very special diamond that will, hopefully, be displayed in the armed, heavily gurarded Benadine Museum in New Zealand. As I'm sure you know, Metrinos will definitely be after it, because of how expensive it is. Since you are the only one (on earth) who's ever been able to defeat him, we feel that the only way to get this diamond to New Zealand is by entrusting it to you." He handed the diamond to Jeniyus. Jeniyus, carefully, placed the diamond inside a small, dark green pouch with a large, loose strap, tied the pouch shut, and slung the strap over her shoulder. She, then, looked the man in the eyes, and said, "Alright, sir. I'll do my best. I can't make any promises, as Metrinos is really...unpredictable. But I'll give him hell before he takes this diamond." The man nodded. "Good luck. And Godspeed." He handed Jeniyus a plane ticket. She accepted them and said, "Thank you. I guess I'll be off now." Most of the other troops were looking down at their feet. They hated sending a young woman out to do something like this, but there was really no other choice. Jeniyus turned and walked out of the building. Let the Games Begin Jeniyus took only two steps outside before Metrinos jumped down in front of her from a small tree, smirking evilly at her. "Hello, Jeniyus. I believe you have something I want." He snapped his fingers and roughly eighty monsters appeared all around them, encircling him and Jeniyus. Jeniyus screamed in childish terror. (Feel free to join in) Suddenly, there was the sound of a crash from above and another monster crashed onto the pavement between Jeniyus and Metrinos- a monster that resembled a fiendish cross between vampire and werewolf; standing on top of the monster was a girl with colorless eyes and long, black hair. Strapped on her back was a curved sword and in her hands were two sub-machine guns, which she promptly pointed at the fiend before riddling it's brain full of bullets; the monster screeched before crumbling into black dust. Metrinos, Jeniyus, and the monsters stared in awe at the girl. Metrinos raised an eyebrow. "Uhhm..." Nearby, another figure, with dark brown eyes and long, shaggy hair landed from above, his descent slowed by his psychic power. "Um... are we not welcome here?" The girl turned to him, revealing her distant, mysteriously colorless eyes. "Of all the stupid questions..." Metrinos walked right up to the male figure and looked him in the eyes. He shifted his gaze between him and the girl a few times. "Never seen you two around here before. Who are you exactly? And why are you here?" "Whoa, too close, too close!" the male exclaimed, taking several steps back. "Our work doesn't concern you," the female said coldly. Metrinos smirked at her and said, "My, aren't we icy this evening? Well, if you're work doesn't concern me, then I advise you to step aside. These monsters I have here are...tricky." Fleur glared at Metrinos for a moment, before turning away. "Alan, none of these monsters are Defiled Ones. Let's go." "Wait a sec, Fleur." Alan responded, turning back to Metrinos. "Just what are ''you doing in the middle of a city with a horde of monsters?" Metrinos frowned a bit. "Are you superheroes?" "Those guys who wear the tights and capes and fly about saving the day and all that jazz? No." Alan responded. "Buuut, surely you'll get in my way if I told you I wanted to steal the diamond from my little friend over there?" "Not our problem, then." Fleur said. "But, wait- look at this guy! He doesn't even look like he'll be any trouble- we ought to just help out because we can!" "The organization's not gonna like that." "Well, screw the organization, I never wanted to join them anyway." Jeniyus smiled at the male. "You're...gonna' help?" Metrinos smirked at the male, a bit miffed. "I don't look like I'll be any trouble, ey? Well, you're in for a surprise." Fleur scoffed. "Fine then. If you want to help, I suppose I don't have much of a choice..." Metrinos's heart sank, and he sighed with discontent. "Great. More superheroes from another world..." Jeniyus raised her fists in the air. "Yes!" "No, no, we're some of the ones from Earth. But still... don't get your hopes up." Alan said. Fleur placed her guns back into their holsters and unsheathed her sword, stepping back near Alan. Metrinos smirked at the duo. "Hm. Well then, let's see how you like a concentrated attack from my army of monsters!" He raised his hand, and all at once, the monsters shot pink colored sleeping gas at them. "Sleeping gas?" Alan said with exaggerated contempt. "Big deal." Calling upon his telekinesis, he wills the putrid clouds away from himself, Fleur, and Jeniyus and toward Metrinos. Quickly, Metrinos created a barrier around himself to protect him from the gas. Then, the gas dissipated with a snap of Metrinos's fingers. He lowered the barrier. "No good, huh? Well, let's see you two escape ''this." He snapped his fingers again and a thick barrier appeared around Alan and Fleur. "There. With you two out of the way, I can easily catch Jeniyus and take the diamond." But before Metrinos could move, he suddenly felt a psychic force holding him back; Alan's telekinesis was more than adequate for holding him in place. Metrinos's facial expression turned to one of confusion. "What...is this?" Jeniyus pulled out her sword and swung it at the barrier around Alan and Fleur, shattering it. Fleur leapt forth and began to unleash her wrath on Metrinos' monsters- one by one a great number of the beasts fell to the bite of her blade as she spun, twisted, and sprung more gracefully and quick than any acrobat. Metrinos, still paralyzed in place, could only hear his monsters being destroyed. "Oh, come on! Are my monsters really that weak?" "Yes," Alan retorts. Metrinos smirked at Alan. "Really now? Well, my monsters may be weak, but I'm not the weak fool you think I am!" Metrinos summoned all of his willpower, and successfully broke free of Alan's psychic powers. Then, he shot a purple beam of energy at Alan. Alan, caught by the surprise of someone breaking through his telekinesis, is struck by the beam. Metrinos is surprised at his victory. "Ha! Yes!" Then, he turns and fires a beam at Fleur. Fleur twists back into a reverse handspring, letting the beam sail right past her and strike a monster. Metrinos grimaced. "Urgh...whoops." Jeniyus summoned her sword and began unleashing several psychic waves at the monsters, wiping out a few of them. Alan staggered to his feet. "Ow... dammit, that's gonna hurt in the morning..." he muttered. A slight pang of guilt quivered through Metrinos, causing him to hesitate for a moment. Jeniyus continued tearing through monsters. "Almost there!" Alan began an attempt to invade Metrinos' mind, trying to access his thoughts and memories. Metrinos put his hands to his head, sensing the invasion. "What...is going on?" "I am in your head," Alan's voice said in Metrinos' mind. Metrinos smiled, and chuckled good-naturedly. "Sorry, but I don't think you'll find much in there." "It never hurts to look." Metrinos laughed. "I don't think you've paid the entrance fee." Metrinos tried his best to force Alan out of his head. Then, he physically raised his hand, readying another beam of energy. "Alan, that's enough, we're done here." Fleur said. Metrinos looked around. "What?! You've defeated my monsters already?!" Jeniyus lowered her sword, breathing heavily. "Have to make it to the airport...but even then, there's no guarantee that I can keep the diamond safe from Metrinos," she thought. Once she caught her breath, she called to the others, "This way! We have to make sure this diamond reaches New Zealand!" Then, she sprinted off towards a nearby forest. "New Zealand?" Fleur asked incredulously, running after Jeniyus. "The organization is going to be pissed..." "Wonderful!" Alan exclaimed in reply, sprinting nearby. Into the Woods Jeniyus ran as fast as she could, looking back every now and then to make sure her companions were close behind. Then, she ran right into one of Metrinos's furry winged monsters, and was forced to stop. It didn't take long to see that there were several other winged monsters in the forest, surruonding the trio, but there weren't as many of them as there had been in the previous hoarde. A large energy beam shot over their heads, indicating Metrinos had caught up to them. Metrinos came closer and shot another beam of energy at Fleur. Fleur spun to the side, dodging the beam inhumanly fast before leaping up into the air, prepared to drive her blade through the monsters. Metrinos laughed, and said, "Oh no you don't! Not this time!" He raised his hand and a thick, light purple barrier appeared around the monster Fleur was about to attack. "Monsters, attack!" he commanded. All at once, the monsters flew about each individual of the trio, surrounding them in cocoons of monsters. Fleur's blade rebounded off of the barrier. Growling slightly, she hit the ground, and just as the monsters began to surround her, she cast aside her blade and lifted her guns, shooting upward towards all monsters that came near her. Alan tapped into his psychic energies and attempted to hold back the monsters that surrounded him. Jeniyus released a shockwave of psychic energy, destroying the monsters around her. Metrinos began to approach Jeniyus. "This time, why don't we subdue him before we take off?" Alan suggested, holding back waves of monsters. Jeniyus's arms hung in front of her in fatigue. "I have a rather hard time subduing him on my own. I guess I just didn't think of it. Whenever I'm on missions like this, my first instinct is to RUN." Metrinos's smirk grew larger. "You can't get away this time." "Bad instinct," Fleur commented, leaping up into the air and gunning down two monsters. Jeniyus glared childishly at Fleur. "Hey! I'm not as strong as you, and he has entire armies at his command! What do you expect me to do when I'm alone?!" Metrinos kept getting closer to Jeniyus. Jeniyus held her sword out facing him. "Let's dance," she said menacingly. Metrinos began firing several pink beams of energy at Jeniyus, which she countered with blue psychic beams. "I dunno, Fleur, sometimes retreat might be a good idea." Alan commented, running over to assist Metrinos. Fleur viciously gunned down another monster. "Smashing my problems down into a bloody pulp has always worked for me." Metrinos turned to face Fleur while continuing to fire beams at Jeniyus and Alan. "You sure are harsh. Maybe you need a good laugh." He took a moment to snap his fingers, and the monsters all began firing beams at Fleur that gave her a driving urge to laugh. Metrinos's smirk grew in anticipation. Fleur runs out of the way, narrowly dodging; one of the beams strikes Alan square in the back. "Augh, dammit, I... Hee hee hee... Hahaha... WHAhahahaT... THEhahaha... FUhahahaCK?!" Alan said, as he fell to the ground, roaring with laughter and clutching his stomach. Metrinos turned to Alan and crossed his arms, smirking down at him. Jeniyus's glare deepened.